The present invention relates to printed circuit board handling and manufacturing processes and, more particularly, to an improved printed circuit board support, printed circuit board conveying system, and printed circuit board processing system.
Conventional printed circuit board processing systems, e.g., SMT (surface mount technology) manufacturing systems, typically utilize a conveyor system to move a printed circuit board from station to station within the system. Often, the printed circuit board is supported or held in a manner that is insufficient to prevent the board from warping, twisting, or bending during processing. Accordingly, there is a need in the art of printed circuit board handling and processing for an improved printed circuit board support.